Missed
by illustriousopaline
Summary: Yuushi...I want you to get revenge for me.Oshitari x Mukahi


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis -.-  
**Warnings:** Mild language, slight smut, editing-in-progress.  
**Pairings:** Oshitari x Mukahi  
**A/N: **_Italics _means thoughts or emphasis on that particular word. Needed to check the feedback -sticks out a tongue-

Makasetoki - leave it to me (Saw it somewhere, can't remember, states that it's one of Oshitari's sayings)

* * *

**  
Missed...

* * *

**Oshitari puffed hard at his cigarette, taking in the sight of the dingy room. With a slight sneer, he looked down at the girl lying asleep next to him. _She must be tired_…he thought with some satisfaction. Not even Gakuto could stay awake after a session like that. _Gakuto…I wonder what he is doing right now…_

He got up and dressed, looking out of the small dusty window. It was a cloudy night, _Perfect for hunting,_ leaving some notes on the bedside table, he left the room.

"Gakuto, they will pay… I promised." Oshitari smiled and patted his pocket.

* * *

Wincing a little, Gakuto tried to scribble down the information as quickly as possible. It was clear that he seriously regretted the fact that he had ever stepped into this place – that they called… the police headquarters. 

"Hurry up with the information you little twerp!" a sloppily dressed policeman yelled from the doorway, blocking a shorter policeman's way.

"That's not nice Akutsu-sempai desu! He is injured desu! Why doesn't he let Shinji-sempai help him?" The shorter policeman paused to push up a dull green headband that insisted on hiding his left eye.

Both of them turned to look at the said Shinji-sempai, who was sitting across Gakuto, mumbling to himself.

Gakuto rolled his eyes.

_---(Flashback)---_

"To find a missing person? How do you know he is missing? Maybe he just fell asleep somewhere out there; there are so many people like that. We are very busy people you know…"

_Yeah, right… I saw you just staring into the space when I came in._

Gakuto rolled his eyes and glanced at the officer's tag. Ibu Shinji.

"Anyway, just fill in the form;there isjust 10 questions, so it won't take you too long. Here's a blue pen, or do you prefer a black pen? Are you left-handed? Or right-handed? Or both? There are a few people I knew who are ambidextrous. It comes in handy I guess. Now, come on, why aren't you writing? Aren't you worried for your missing person…"

"Can't you see I'm injured? How am I going to write with THIS?"

Gakuto shoved his heavily bandaged arms in Shinji's face.

"All right, I get the point. Don't need to show off your arms like that. Now the first blank is Name. I guess it's asking for your name. So what is your name? How do you write it? Who gave you your name? Your mother? Your father? What are their names? Who gave them their names?"

Gakuto stared at him. _Itis just one blank, so what's with all the questions?_ "Mukahi Gakuto," hereplied shortly.

"Slow aren't you? After all that staring, you only managed to answer one question. Your IQ must be lower than average. Stop staring, it's rude to stare, don't interrupt, that's rude too. Anyway, the next blank states Sex. I wish they would change the word to gender. It sounds so weird to ask people for their sex, it's like asking them for it..."

"Not that I'm asking for sex, but what is yours anyway. I believe you're a guy, but who knows, there is someone I know who is a guybut can easily pass off as a girl. Maybe you are a girl who can pass off as a guy. Now, this is just a simple question, what is taking you so long? Are you unsure of your own gender? Or are you thinking of something dirty? Guys always tend to go into daydream whenever I ask this question…"

Gakuto sighed; _this is going to take a long time._ He finally snapped when it came to the fifth blank.

"What is this! 40 minutes to answer just 4 questions! Give that paper to me!" Gakuto roared as he snatched over the paper.

_---(End of Flashback)---_

He gritted his teeth, shot a glare at the 3 policemen, who were in his opinion, absolutely useless, and continued filling the blanks.

_Yuushi… if only you were here… I wouldn't be going through all this…_

"Here's the information you need!"Gakuto shoved the paper back.

"All right desu, we will try our best to find your missing friend! Go home and rest desu!"

Frowning,Gakuto seriously doubted they would be successful…but he will try every means to find Yuushi back.

_Can't you tell that I miss you, Yuushi?_

* * *

**---(Missed...)----**

"Gakuto! Have you got into a fight again?" Oshitari asked with concern. Who would not be concerned when your lover appeared at your doorstep at 2 in the morning, spotting several bruises here and there? He helped the injured boy in and tended to his wounds, trying to be gentler whenever the boy winced.

"Yuushi… I want you to get revenge for me."

"…Gakuto, you know I swore not to seek help from my father's allies again. Every help they give will be recorded down, someday, they will demand us to return the favor. Who knows what job they want us to do again?"

"Most likely another video. Those sick bastards. But it will be just recording what we do every night. How hard can it be? Yuushi, aren't you angry for what was done to me? I was beaten up!"

A thoughtful silence.

"I'm sorry Gakuto… I don't like strangers ogling at you being naked…Makasetoki…"

"… You?" Gakuto scoffed. "You're only half of their size. In fact, the smallest of them was still larger than Kabaji. Forget it! You are just not concerned enough! I'm leaving!" With that, the red-head limped off, leaving Oshitari speechless.

The next few days, Oshitari tried to contact his lover, but it was of no use. The red-head was avoiding him. He tried going to all their favorite spots; the bench, park… even back to their old school, Hyotei. It seemed thatGakuto had vanished into thin air.

Anxious, he called his father's allies only to found out that Gakuto had seeked their help and was currently staying on their territory. Hiding his displeasure, Oshitari hurried over to 'rescue' Gakuto. Looking up at the abandoned house that stood at the end of a lone street, Oshitari smiled at the thought of his hygiene-freak boyfriend holed up in such a dirty old house. He knocked on the weather-beaten door but got no answer. Curious, he went to peep in at one of broken window.

"Croak!"

Oshitari just managed to suppress his unmanly shriek at the sight of the ugly toad. Blushing a little, he glanced around hoping that no one saw him. To his relief, there was none. He flapped his hands at the toad, "Shoo, shoo!" hoping it would take the hint and hopped away.

It did…after a few minutes of shooing from the frustrated bespectacled tensai.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Oshitari peeped through and saw the door key lying there on the windowsill. _Mou, how careless of him…_ Picking it up, he could not help feeling pleased, though he cursed himself for that later on. He opened the door and crept in, wanting to give his lover a surprise.

"Ahh!"


End file.
